


Door to the Future

by jude_exe



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29724288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jude_exe/pseuds/jude_exe
Summary: This was certainly not what Makoto Naegi was expecting when he opened the doors from Hope's Peak Academy to the outside world."The biggest, most tragic, most awful event in human history," Junko Enoshima had said.So why are the faces of these people full of hope and joy?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Fukawa Touko & Hagakure Yasuhiro & Kirigiri Kyouko & Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, Asahina Aoi & Naegi Makoto, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Makoto, Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack & Naegi Makoto, Hagakure Yasuhiro & Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko & Naegi Makoto, Naegi Makoto & Everyone, Naegi Makoto & Togami Byakuya, all of them basically - Relationship
Kudos: 24





	Door to the Future

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place just after the end of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, which means it will contain spoilers for the entirety of the game. Because of the plot, there will potentially be spoilers for Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair and Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony.

_With my hands..._

_With *our* hands..._

_Hope and despair mingled together... opening the door to the future..._

Makoto presses the button. 

*beeep*

The door opens. The bright light stings his eyes, blinding him to the outside world.

*CLUNK*

Silence. And then...

The sound of... cheering?

~

The survivors stand on a raised plinth outside Hope's Peak High School. In front of them stretches an enormous crowd - thousands upon thousands of faces, all cheering and screaming their names. Cheering and screaming... _for_ them.

_W... What?!_

This... Surely this isn't real? It has to be a joke, one of Monokuma's set-ups, surely?

...No, they defeated Monokuma. So... this, all of this... It's all...

Real.

"The biggest, most awful, most tragic event in human history", Junko Enoshima had described it as. But... this is so _different_ to what Makoto had imagined. The faces of these people aren't filled with despair at all. They're filled with joy. Joy, ecstasy... hope. Pure hope and happiness. 

Makoto glances at his compatriots. Next to him stands Kyoko, her face filled with the same utter confusion that he is feeling. Further on is Toko, then Byakuya. Both stand speechless, which isn't rare for either of them, but Toko's shaking hands and Byakuya's stunned expression tell him that this is more than just their normal demeanor. Hina and Hiro seem just as shocked.

One of the security guards helping hold back the crowds walks up to them, still standing . "Right this way, then, survivors. Mr. Kamukura has been waiting a long time to meet you again." He beckons to the group to follow him to a building off to the side, which they do. Perhaps they can find answers if they follow someone who seems to know what they're doing.

"Mr. Kamukura? I have the survivors here, you wanted to see them?" The guard stops in front of the building entrance. In front of him, Makoto can just make out the faint glow of TV monitors, and a silhouette of a person sitting in front of them.

"Ah, yes. Bring them in." The guard leads the group through the doorway. The figure spins round in their office chair and Makoto comes face to face with an androgynous-looking male wearing a suit, with almost floor-length hair tied up in a ponytail. 

Makoto opens his mouth to say something, but is cut off by Byakuya's voice addressing the male sitting in front of them. "I assume you're the person in charge of all... _this_ , then?" He doesn't wait for a reply before continuing. "Care to explain exactly what is going on here?"

"I will get to that part," the man replies with a glare, "after you let me introduce myself. My name is Izuru Kamukura. I am the organizer of this establishment, and the director of this experiment. I-"

"Wait, hold on a sec- did you just say _experiment_?" Hina's voice pipes up from behind Makoto. "Whaddya mean, _experiment_?"

Izuru sighs. "Good grief, what is it with you people and interrupting me? I already said I'd explain everything if you just let me speak." He clears his throat. "And yes, I did say experiment. The truth is, this whole so-called 'killing game' was a psychological experiment to see how such a stressful, life-or-death situation could affect the human psyche. But, as you can see, we have attracted rather a large... fanbase, from the televised version."

"So let me get this straight." Kyoko speaks to Izuru with a blank expression, but Makoto can tell that she is fuming. "You locked us in a school for months, lied to and manipulated us, killed our friends in front of us, made us believe the world had ended and society had collapsed, and not only that but you _filmed and broadcasted it to the general public_?"

Izuru's expression drops as he hears those words. "Oh. She didn't tell you."

"Tell us what, exactly?" Kyoko's tone is icy, as always.

The male takes a deep breath. "What she didn't tell you... is that your friends are actually alive."


End file.
